


Aftermath

by Elivira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Lisa is a Good Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivira/pseuds/Elivira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's gone, but Lisa can't give up. </p><p>Lisa and Ben recover slowly when Dean leaves. They can make it though, because they've only ever needed each other to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vignette that I though of during a long car ride. 
> 
> I've always likes Lisa and felt like even though they didn't really show it, her and Ben must've been pretty sad when Dean left them.
> 
> Enjoy

Lisa wakes up to the sound of birds, and for a moment, everything is okay. Then she rolls over, feeling for Dean. The birds sing their hearts out, voices loud and grating to her sleep addled mind. Her heart stops when her hand comes in contact with empty air and cold linens in the space that Dean has occupied for months, so many months that she still forgets he isn't still there.

Sam's back and Lisa should have known better than to believe Dean would stay. Because to Dean, family will always come first and no matter how much Lisa wants to be, she isn't family.

Lisa takes a deep breath and rolls onto her back, letting it out though her lips in a sign of defeat. Even though she wants to stay in bed all day and wallow in self-pity, she can't. She has a life beyond Dean; Ben, her job and her neighbors are expecting them over for dinner.

"Mom?" Ben peaks his head around the door.

"Hey Sweetie," she glances at her alarm clock which proudly displays, in bright red letters, the time: 5:00, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." Ben shrugs.

Lisa smiles softly, and lifts the comforter in invitation. Ben grins and scrambles to join her, snuggling into her side in a tangle limbs.

"Ooh! Cold feet!" She yelps and it's her turn to grin as Ben giggles.

They stay like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence. Lisa is suddenly glad that Ben has yet to reach the stage where he thinks he's too old to cuddle. It's nice, in a way Lisa hasn't felt in a long time, just her and Ben, no one else.

"Mom?" Ben asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Dean?" He asks and Lisa's chest tightens.

"Yes," she says, "every day."

"I do too." Ben says.

They lay there together until her alarm trills and Lisa shakes Ben awake to get ready for school. Dean, she thinks, is an idiot. She loves him though, will always love him on some level, but she doesn't need him. She and Ben are happy alone, and have been for years. They don't need Dean for that.


End file.
